


meeting halfway

by secretlyhokage



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/M, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyhokage/pseuds/secretlyhokage
Summary: it's been a long time since they can breath and just be with each other. pretending each other doesn't exist when they're outside is so draining. especially since they sit so close to each other and can't do anything about it because anyone could be watching.





	

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i dont even know what this is... i made it directly after their legendary mama collab. i dont even know if this is part of the delighting in thunder au. i didn't change it to uppercase so im sorry but enjoy
> 
> (maybe i'll fix it to uppercase in the future. maybe)

seokmin's chest rises up and down. he tries slowing down his heartbeat, but he still feels his adrenaline. 

just a minute ago, he performed on one of the biggest stages of the year. he looks around to see his members, probably feeling the same exact emotions like him. 

naturally, they form a circle once they're out of backstage. if they didn't, they would probably get yelled at by frantic and stressed out staff. 

sungcheol begins his talk. seokmin doesn't know if he's just really sweaty or is that tears in his leader's eyes? 

"you all worked hard," he begins. he looks around to every member, making sure no one feels left out. "i know these past months has been unbelievably stressing. and our comeback is just days away, and i would like to say that i am so happy to where we are now. there's still a night ahead, but we can make it."

he puts out his hand, and one by one everyone follows. seokmin hooks his thumb on soonyoung's pinky, where their ring lays. 

it's a small moment, but it's huge in their minds. after a couple of seconds, they let go. without another word, their faces split into grins and laughter. there next step is to go to their dressing room and change. their makeup is probably smudged and ruined after their performance due to sweat. 

seokmin walks with them until he gradually slows down. he pats soonyoung on the back, and he looks behind. seokmin doesn't have to say anything; soonyoung just winks. 

if anyone asks for seokmin, soonyoung will answer. it's an unspoke code between best friends.

"make sure to wipe off her lipstick," soonyoung winks. he makes sure he whispers so the other boys don't hear him, "remember last time?"

seokmin rolls his eyes but the red tinge on his ears is enough for soonyoung. 

who's lipstick does he have to wipe off? seokmin grins just thinking about her. 

it's a girl he performed with just minutes ago. even though she wasn't his partner, just watching her dance was enough. 

with exceptional timing, she comes around right when he thought about her. the look on his face must have been priceless.

(it's a girl he's known since he was just a student in high school. she sat two rows ahead of him, but she always seemed to turn around right when he was looking at her. they ate lunch together near a tree they deemed 'their tree'. she was clumsy and she still is. she's part of a group that took the hearts of many citizens.

to many, her name is choi yuju, main vocalist of gfriend. to him, she is choi yuna, the weird love of his life.)

he felt like his world got a whole lot brighter. just in that hallway. the world got more precious. 

"fancy seeing you here," seokmin mumbles. his smile can't seem to dissapear even though he tries hard. "your performance went great."

they meet halfway. seokmim walks forward and yuna does the same. her eyes are twinkling under her bangs. 

"so did yours," she remarks. her grin can't fade away as well. "how was sowon unnie's dancing?"

"not as exciting as yours and soonyoung hyung's," seokmin fires back. if she wants to play this game, then seokmin will play. "the crowd went crazy." 

and to prove his point, he brings his hands up to his face and imitates the screaming fans. yuna laughs and shakes her head. she lost, but there's no hint of unhappiness in her face. 

"let's go?" seokmin asks happily. he doesn't need an answer because yuna already started walking. her backside looked elegant and he saw her dark hair behind her shoulder. 

he grins, and catches up with her. he needs to soak up every moment he has with her. they don't have much time anyway. 

"so what was your excuse?" yuna asks casually. everytime they meet up during work, there usually is some lame excuse they tell their groups. sometimes, yuna and seokmin gets into a competition on who can make the craziest excuse. 

seokmin shrugs. "this time i didn't have to say anything," he says. afterwards he adds, "soonyoung hyung will probably say something weird, like constipation. how about you?"

yuna laughs because he won this round. "i needed fresh air," she says simply. yuna turns to look at him. "where are we going?"

seokmin doesn't reply. he lets the question hang in the air. it's the same question they both ask whenever they meet. it's a new place everytime and so they wing it. most of the time it's the stairs or the rooftop. if they're extremely lucky, an empty dressing room. 

while walking, they encounter another couple who's cheeks are flushed and red. seokmin doesn't know them, but he knows they are his sunbaes. 

seokmin stops and smiles broadly. there's a glint in the couple's eyes when they see him and yuna. he stops to bow at them, and yuna follows. 

"are you two meeting up as well?" one of them asks, and seokmin nods. there's nothing more interesting than seeing couples do the same as him and yuna. 

having relationships within the industry is tough. they have to stay silent and oblivious as long as they can. seokmin can barely do both, but yuna is there with him. that's all he can ask for, so that's why he perseveres. 

"there's a room to the left after you make the turn from this hallway," one said, smiling broadly and his ears tinting red. "empty dressing room. knock yourselves out."

the couple walks away with seokmin and yuna bowing deeply. they both snicker, but seokmin takes his sunbaes' advice deep into his heart. 

"let's go?" this time it's a question that gets answered. yuna smiles confidently. 

"of course." 

their pace gets quicker. their heartbeats gets faster. they turn and right as they said, there is a room. 

seokmin knocks the door first, just to make sure. then he pokes his head in. just as they said: empty. 

yuna pushes the door and walks in first. she pulls seokmin's arm into her embrace and shuts the door with her foot. 

they stay like that for a while. yuna buries her face to seokmin's chest and her arms are wrapped around his waist. he brings his chin down to the crown of her head and he closes his eyes. 

it's been a long time since they can breath and just be with each other. pretending each other doesn't exist when they're outside is so draining. especially since they sit so close to each other and can't do anything about it because anyone could be watching. 

(seokmin bets his entire career that someone was. when they go outside and when the night ends, a video will come out into the internet and it will be just a video of seventeen doing nothing but watching the awards show. he bets.) 

"you did well today," yuna murmurs. her voice is muffled and low, but he hears everything she says. "i'm so proud of you. you worked hard."

those are the exact words he needed to hear. seventeen worked tirelessly for their new comeback. they also needed to work extra for all these awards shows and what not. 

"not just us," seokmin retorts. he thinks about how the year treated yuna. he thinks about the sleepless nights she spent and the pain she endured. "you worked just as hard. don't you ever forget that, okay?"

yuna hums. it's those little words in between scenes that fills up her heart full of him. they understand each other. there's nothing more she asks.

she lifts her head from his chest and looks up. she thinks about how much she loves him. oh god, she loves him so much. 

seokmin smiles and it feels like something in her ribs melted. his smile reaches his eyes and his eyes are bright. 

"i love you," she said simply enough. she doesn't know why, but her eyes sting. it's not bad tears; it's tears of happiness. "i appreciate and adore you so much."

seokmin breaks apart, laughing. she knows what made him giggle. even herself should have seen it coming. 

"adore you," he says in between wheezing. seokmin looks into her eyes. "choi yuna, you have no idea how much i adore you."

just like that, his lips swoop down to her's and it's something she's waited for a long time. they've been dating for more than two years and yet it always feels like the first time. 

her hands go up to his hair and at that point she hopes he doesn't care that she messes it up.

(he looks better with messy hair anyway.)

yuna stumbles back the more pressure they put into their kiss. they hit a table, and seokmin brings his arms to lift her up on it. they're panting like they were just on stage. 

"i love you," seokmin said. his lips are all over her feverish skin. she never wants it off on her again. 

she hums and the vibration seemed to set him off. he's careful not leave any marks, but from the way he's kissing, he's sure his lips might be swollen. 

for a few minutes, their makeout session turned into an intense makeout session. the first button of his shirt came off and her tie somehow came off. 

they look at themselves in the mirror. he has no idea if he should laugh or be worried. they kind of lost track this time. 

"we looked like we totally didn't have the best makeout of our lives," yuna said dryly. her cheeks are rosy red and her hair is tangled from where his hands were in. 

seokmin disagrees. "we didn't have the best makeout today," he remarks, his mind imediately flashing to earlier that year. "remember that one time? i don't remember the day but it was when you gave me a thumb's up on stage. that day was extra good."

yuna knows what he was talking about the moment the words left his mouth. not only it was good to them, but it was good to the fans as well. she suspects that was the start of their ship. 

"you're right," yuna turns from her reflection to him. she brings her hands to his shirt and buttons it. "today was the second best makeout we had. and it's in hong kong, too."

seokmin smirks and brings his hands to her tie. he fixes it for her with gentleness. "i wonder where it'll be next."

she smudges off her lipstick that she found on the corner of his lip. her eyes glisten. "hopefully somewhere more private," she sighs. "preferablly in one of our dorms. at least we'll get blankets and somewhere to be comfortable."

"my bed?" he winks and she rolls her eyes. 

"i was thinking more along the lines of a couch," she said, squashing any ideas forming in his head. but then she pauses. his bed does sound inviting. she misses the scent and softness of his sheets. she only went there once but it was enough to be engraved in her head. 

yuna doesn't realize that he was looking at her the whole time. her surprise brings joy to him, and he kisses her once more. 

"you are so thinking of my bed right now," he mumbles against her forehead. "can you imagine? because i can. you knocking on the door with pajamas and me inviting you in since the dorm is empty. we eat ramen and junk food cause we're both on a break we deserve. we snuggle on the couch and watch bad movies until we get tired and eventually the tension builds up and i carry you to my room and-"

his words were getting more and more imaginative until yuna couldn't take it anymore. she wanted to keep at least a shred of surprise left. 

"if you continue there won't be any shock value anymore," yuna said, cutting him off before he can say anything else. seokmin raises a brow. "i want to be confused when i go to your dorm. i don't want to expect anything. i just want to sleep in your arms or something."

just seeing him and spending a short amount of time with him was enough for yuna. hearing him babble about sleeping and junk food sounded like heaven for her. 

something lights up in seokmin's eyes. when the dorm is empty and it'll just be the two of them, he will do something big for yuna. he wishes she brings her standards higher. he wishes that their dates didn't only consist of lazing around or hiding because that's the best they can do. 

he wishes he could do something extravagant for her. he wishes he could speak into the mircrophone and confess his love for her. he wishes he can kiss and talk to her in public without feeling scared. he wants that just for her. 

yuna pokes him in the arm. her eyes are dark and full of concern. she felt the humor fade away from him.

"you're thinking too hard," she mutters, bringing her hand to the side of his face. "it's okay, seokmin. i'm okay. remember what i told you? i love you. you don't need to do anything because whatever you do, i will appreciate it."

seokmin groans. he feels torn. he moves his head down to her shoulder and he wants to scream. he just wants the best for her. 

"i think i'm still going to do it," he said because he's too passionate to go back. "i'm in love with you too much to do anything else."

yuna takes his head and brings it to her face. they're meeting eye to eye, now. both hands are cradling his face, and there's only an inch away from them. if yuna wasn't thinking, she would have kissed the lips she was just kissing minutes ago. 

"do what makes you happy," she said simply enough. "as long as i get to sleep in your arms, then i'm happy."

she pecks his lips, and turns her gaze to the mirror once again. they're running out of time together. once one of them steps out of the room, they won't be seokmin or yuna: it'll be dk or yuju, single idols who have never thought of dating before. 

seokmin huffs. he kisses her cheek and fixes his appearance as well. after a minute of cleaning up, yuna's phone vibrates. she looks down to read it, and she exhales loudly. it fills up the room with regret. 

"what was it?" seokmin asks but he already knows the answer. 

"sowon unnie," yuna replies, fixing her bangs one last time before putting all attention on seokmin. "she told me to meet her in the bathroom so she can fetch me."

ah yes, seokmin thinks. all this time, everyone thought she was getting fresh air. all this time, everyone probably thought seokmin had constipation. 

he opens his arms and she nearly runs into his chest without any words. she makes sure to listen to his heart beat and feel his warmth. it might be the last time in a long time, especially since of seokmin's upcoming comeback. 

"boom boom," she jokes. "that's your heart right now: boom boom."

seokmin weakly laughs. he would make jokes, but he wants to soak up his final moments with her. 

regretably, yuna lifts her body from his. the warmth disappears, but the look in her eyes doesn't. their hands never seperate, even when she walks towards the door and her other hand lays on the door knob. 

"love you," she reminds him. 

"adore you," he reminds her. 

yuna smiles, and it's so soft and her and it makes his heart break. with one last squeeze, she turns the door knob and slips through his fingers. literally. 

the room suddenly got colder. he stares at the door, half hoping that she'll burst through it thinking she forgot something, but she doesn't. seokmin blinks, and coughs. 

after three minutes, he's in the same position yuna was in. his hand is on the door knob, but he feels as if something is holding him back. 

seokmin still leaves the room. he leaves it without ever turning back.

he walks out of the hallway just in time to see seventeen just leaving their dressing room. the boys greet seokmin with great laughter. 

"how was your date?" chan asks, eyebrows wiggling. seokmin almost chokes, before he adds, "was the toilet good to you? how about the tissue?"

seokmin gulps, but grins anyway. "you know it. just me and the toilet, a special relationship you will never know about."

somehow he wonders when the toilet became an innuendo for yuna. it works. 

soonyoung tosses seokmin their matching jacket. his smirk cannot be wiped off his face. 

"at least you wiped off the liptstick this time," he says without his lips ever moving. seokmin wonders how he did that. his mind also goes back to when yuna wiped it off for him, how soft her fingers were. 

"yeah. i did, huh?" seokmin didn't do it, but he still says it. 

they're getting closer and closer to the entrance to the audience. he can already hear the screaming fans. 

without any movement, all of the boys get their stage faces on. someone will always watch their every move, every step. 

seokmin walks calmly despite being in the dark and seeing different colored light sticks guiding the way. he follows soonyoung. they're getting closer to their seats, when he see's gfriend are already seated. 

he see's yuna sitting and looking like what everyone depicts of gfriend: strong innocent. it looked as if yuna wasn't intensely kissing his lips minutes ago. 

she spares him a glance and for a slight second, her lips quirk up. he knows she's still in there. under yuju, yuna is still there. he was just with her. 

seokmin takes a seat and continues watching the awards show. not one moment does he spare yuna a glance. 

instead, he thinks about their yet to be moment in his dorm. she said it didn't have to be extravagant, but he denies all of her words. he will make it as extra as he can. 

he can only imagine her reaction, and it's exactly as if he was looking at her the entire night.


End file.
